The aftermath of Prey
by RedAndBlond
Summary: Also a standalone, has nothing to do with my other stories... Seven’s punishment at the end of ‘Prey’ wasn’t exactly the end of that episode… ; Seven seeks Janeway out in her quarters…


Title:The aftermath of prey…author:Savé.

Fandom:ST:VOYrating:PG-13pairing:J/7

Disclaimers:-The story is about two women in love, and expressing that love. If that bothers you, get out! Now! ;) If you're not supposed to read this because your government or your parents forbid it, just make sure they don't find it ;)

-Please don't copy or post this story without my authorisation. (I like to know where my stories go ;) )

-A huge thanks to Jeri Ryan and Kate Mulgrew: without them these characters would be nothing 

-No copyright infringement intended, characters belong to Paramount.

-Please sent your feedback to I really want to make my stories better ;)

-Spoiler-alert: spoilers for 'Prey', season 4

Summary:Seven's punishment at the end of 'Prey' wasn't exactly the end of that episode… ;) Seven seeks Janeway out in her quarters…

The aftermath of Prey…

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager watches the stars streak by through the window of her private quarters, a cup of coffee in her hands, a sad expression on her face.

Seven had been making so much progress on her way to humanity since she was first severed from the collective, they had been sharing a rapidly progressing friendship, most of their off duty hours had been spent together, in the holodeck, Cargo bay 2 or in Janeway's quarters, they had both been opening up towards one another, talking about things they didn't discuss with anyone else, and in discovering Seven's humanity, the Captain rediscovered her own.

During the years in the Delta quadrant there hadn't been any time to just be Kathryn, she always had to be The Captain, always had to be more then human, larger then life, so her crew would trust her to bring them home again. With Seven, she didn't need to do that. Seven didn't care in which quadrant she was and she saw the Captain for the person she was, defying her orders when she saw fit to do so, but also giving her quiet support while off duty, and giving the captain a chance to just be herself.

During the last months, Kathryn had felt more alive then in the last four years. The friendship she had felt for this incredible young woman had slowly progressed in something more until she was looking forward to their times together, counting the minutes until their shifts ended, constantly seeking out Seven during their shifts and revelling in the sound of her voice, recognising her for the beautiful woman she was, unconsciously touching her whenever they spoke, even detecting the slightly metallic scent that accompanied her.

Not so long ago, she had recognised her feelings for what they were, and accepted she was in love. Instead of pushing the feelings away, she revelled in them, enjoyed the fact that she was feeling them after all those years. The last few weeks she had even thought she felt something from Seen, too and her hopes came up that maybe, just maybe, they could share something as sacred and wonderful as love together.

And then they detected the Hirogen ship and species 8472. They disagreed, as they had done before, and Seven sent both the Hirogen and species 8472 to the Hirogen ship, condemning a sentient being to a certain death. The Captain couldn't let that pass by and had to punish Seven, while Kathryn was screaming in her head to do something, anything but that. And Seven had lashed out, not physically, which would have probably hurt less, but verbally. She said Janeway was frightened by her individuality while the opposite was true, and while that wasn't too bad, the anger that had flashed in her eyes had been like a dagger stabbing in Kathryn's heart. She was certain that whatever love there had been before was gone, that there was no chance they could ever be together now.

Kathryn sighed and wiped a tear away as she put the empty mug on her desk and turned to the stars again. When her door chimed, she responded in reflex and when she saw the very subject of her musings stepping in her doorway, she felt all of her emotions taking over. She kept her eyes on Seven's as she slowly made her way to stand close behind her, her hands on the sides of her body instead behind her back, her head bowed slightly as her breath warmed the smaller woman's neck. Their eyes met in the reflection on the window and Seven spoke, in a voice so soft it was almost inaudible, but it warmed Kathryn's senses.

"I am sorry."

Kathryn closed her eyes briefly in relief before she met Seven's again through their reflection.

"I'm sorry too."

They just stood there, close to each other while the seconds ticked by and Kathryn sought out her courage. She searched behind her and found seven's hand, tangling their fingers together.

"I love you, you know."

She stated softly. Seven rested her head on Kathryn's shoulder and murmured her reply.

"I know."

She kissed Kathryn softly on her temple and put her head on her shoulder again.

"I love you too, you know."

Kathryn leaned against her then, her head resting in the curve of Seven's neck.

"I know."

She whispered. Their hands tangled together, Seven brought their arms around Kathryn and pulled her close against her, burying her nose in the red of Kathryn's hair while they both felt the pain disappear and a happiness filled their senses. Pulling Kathryn closer to her, Seven could feel the burning sensation in her lower abdomen that she felt every time she was in the same room as her Captain or when she was thinking of her.

The first time she felt it, she'd gone to the Doctor, convinced she was malfunctioning. After he'd scanned her, he assured her nothing was wrong and gave her some data to research. It was during her research that she discovered the sensation she was feeling was desire: she wanted to hold her Captain, to kiss her, to touch her,… . Whenever she was close to the Captain, the desire would begin as a small flame in the pit of her stomach, and the longer she was in the proximity of this woman, the more the desire would increase until it was a raging fire, making her entire body burn with the need to touch her Captain.

Every time she had suppressed these urges, but now, as she held this woman in her arms, she couldn't think of a reason not to kiss her. Seven dipped her head lower and softly kissed Kathryn in her neck. Kathryn tightened her grip on Seven's arms and tilted her head to the side, offering her neck to Seven, who took advantage of the freely offered flesh and lovingly kissed a path around, to the other woman's throat, sometimes pausing to nip lightly at the flesh.

She felt a great satisfaction as Kathryn moaned softly at her actions and couldn't keep a soft moan from escaping her own mouth. Kathryn turned her head to Seven's and softly kissed her lips, finding them every bit as soft as she'd fantasised. When she pulled back, Seven moaned softly at the loss of that wonderful feeling of their lips pressed together and dipped her head lower, capturing those alluring lips again. They pulled back, only to come together time and time again, moulding their lips together.

Kathryn turned in Seven's arms, bringing her arms up to pull the long silver pin that held Seven's hair in it's tight bun out and dropping it to the floor, burying her fingers in the soft golden tresses that came free. Then she used her hands to guide Seven's lips to her own again, opening her mouth and softly tracing first Seven's lower lip, then her upper lip with her tongue.

As the younger woman gasped, Kathryn entered her mouth gently, savouring the sweet taste of the woman she'd loved for so long for the first time. When she recovered from her initial surprise, Seven answered on the sweet invasion, letting her tongue tangle with the Captain's. The pulled back only to come together again, and with every kiss Seven felt her desire grow more, finally putting her hands on Kathryn's hips, at first so as not to fall, but as she felt the delicate curves beneath her fingers, she followed her instincts and pushed Kathryn backwards, against the window, deepening the kisses while moulding their bodies together.

She caught Kathryn's moan in her mouth, only to make the exact same sound when Kathryn put her legs around her hips and brought their centres together. Their passion flared, desire surged through their bodies, hands tangled tightly in hair or gripped hips more forcefully, mouths came together passionately, tongues seeking each other out, teeth nipping playfully. Suddenly Kathryn pulled back.

"Stop! Seven-we should stop."

The words finally registered in Seven's brain, through her desire-filled haze, and had the same effect as a dash of ice-cold water in her face. Seven stiffened and pulled back to look Kathryn in the eyes.

"You wish to stop?"

She asked unbelievingly. After all, her borg-enhanced senses could detect Kathryn's dilated pupils, her flushed face and even the faint smell of her arousal.

"No!"

Now Seven stared at Kathryn with a bemused expression on her face, not understanding the use of her contradictionary remarks.

"Then why-"

Kathryn softly touched her cheek.

"Believe me, there's nothing I'd rather do right now then take you to my bedroom and make love to you until we can't move a finger anymore, but this is very precious to me, and I don't want to spoil this chance on love by rushing it, which taking you to bed before we've even had a first date would be.."

Kathryn smiled ruefully.

"Besides, though how much we may both want this right now, I don't think we're ready to take things to a next level already. I'd like to take things slowly, enjoy our feelings, savour our time together. Do you understand?"

Seven's lips curled softly upwards in that ghost of a smile she sometimes wore.

"I do. Then I should leave now?"

"You probably should, because if you'd stay, I'd probably throw my words out of the nearest airlock and take you to bed anyway."

Seven shot her a hopeful glance, at which Kathryn laughed.

"You really should go now, but…"

Seven had slowly lowered her to the ground and was looking at her now, the questions clear in her eyes, her hands still on Kathryn's hips.

"There's still the small matter of the kiss goodbye…"

Now Seven grinned fully, pulling Kathryn closer again and kissing her with a passion that made their knees go weak. Then she pulled back abruptly and strolled towards the door.

"Goodnight, Kathryn. Sweet dreams."

She looked back one last time, offering a sweet smile, before the doors closed after her. Kathryn stayed slumped against the window, staring at the spot where Seven had been just moments ago and murmured.

"Sweet dreams, indeed."

Before sliding to the ground with a lazy smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes. She already knew her dreams would all be having a tall, blonde ex-borg as a subject, doing decidedly un-Borg like things…

She wasn't aware that a few decks below, the very subject of her thoughts was having very similar thoughts and sharing the same dreamy expression.

The end


End file.
